Forever Mine
by treasurehuntingforever
Summary: Collection of Ron and Hermione moments mainly from Deathly Hallows, mostly "off-camera" kinds of things.  Set to the song "Sky" by Joshua Radin & Ingrid Michaelson.


**Forever Mine**

(Song: Sky - Joshua Radin & Ingrid Michaelson)

_I woke  
Dreaming we had broke  
Dreaming you left me  
For someone new_

_And you cried  
Drying those brown eyes  
Crying you're sorry  
Sorry won't do, but...  
_

Ron crept down the rickety stairs of his house at dawn, on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On the second last landing, he couldn't help but notice the door to Ginny's room was ajar. He glimpsed Hermione stirring on a cot. Her eyelids were fluttering, and her breathing was shifting. Her curls fell around her face. He'd known her for six years now, and he'd never seen her wake up. He stood in the doorway, mesmerized and unable to move. He needed to see her open her eyes, and know that she was all right. Ron felt very silly, but she'd never have to know. When her eyes opened, and she stared up at the ceiling, she smiled briefly. Ron smiled at her smile, and unintentionally leaned towards the room. Then the smile faded as she seemed to remember everything that was happening, and she threw the covers off with a sigh. Ron quickly dashed back up the stairs, forgetting completely about his water. Hermione heard a floorboard creek, and spun around just in time to see a head of floppy read hair disappear up the stairs.

_This is the way I need to wake  
I wake to you  
And you never left me  
All that I'd dreamt had been untrue  
Open my eyes  
I see sky  
_

Hermione lay in the dark on the makeshift bed that Ron had insisted she sleep on. She was on her side, and her hand was stretched out on the floor, palm up. She moved her fingers in the dark to pass the time, to see what she could see. The moonlight fell on part of Ron's sleeping face, illuminating his pale skin and light eyelashes. She watched him for a few minutes, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his brow would furrow occasionally. Then, out of nowhere, Ron turned onto his side facing Hermione. Her hand was lying on the wooden floor, now very close to his face, and one of his arms reached out and he took her hand. It was soft and warm, and Hermione didn't have to pretend that she minded. She lay in the dark, looking at their hands and the way they fit together. She fell asleep quickly, leaving her hand in Ron's. When she woke in the morning, she was sure it was a dream.

_Oh, oh, oh woah, you know  
The way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine  
Just say you'll stay forever mine  
Till we fall asleep tonight  
_

Ron threw the locket on the table and grabbed his bag. He glared at Harry as he moved towards the opening in the tent, then at Hermione. _Well, are you coming?_ His voice was harsh. _Ron, I'm staying here…_ Her voice was sad and desperate and hurt. Ron didn't seem to care for a fleeting moment. He spat out his evil words in a twisted voice: _Yeah, of course. I saw you two last night. I guess you never really cared what happened to me._ He wished he could take it back the moment he said it. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He walked swiftly from the tent; too stubborn to admit he was being an idiot. He could hear Hermione's soft footfalls following him in the dry leaves, and her voice begging him to stay. He kept walking, powered by his hatred for himself.

_Last night  
We had a great fight  
I fell asleep in a horrible state  
Then dreamt  
That you loved my best friend  
My heart would not mend  
Seemed it was fate, but…_

Ron swung the sword down on the locket, and the black smoke and dark, deranged images of his friends dissipated into the freezing air around them. His breathing was fast and shallow, and he could see small clouds escape his lips and float away. He glanced at Harry, who had gotten back up on his feet. In other circumstances, this defeated Horcrux might have been cause for celebration.

_This is the way I need to wake  
I wake to you  
And you never left me  
All that I'd dreamt had been untrue  
Open my eyes  
I see sky  
_

She hit Ron with all the strength she had, and she still didn't feel that she was punching him hard enough. She considered cursing him for a brief moment, but then realized that she didn't have her wand. Hermione turned on Harry and yelled for her wand like an obstinate child. She even stomped her foot, not caring if they thought she was acting childish. Shooting Ron a death glare, she retreated back towards the tent. She bowed her head to hide her small, happy smile. _He came back to her._ Skipping around seemed like an insane thing to do right after she'd been punching him, and Ron _did_ deserve nothing less than the silent treatment for the next while, if for no other reason than to conceal her feelings. So Hermione walked over to her cot and lay down, facing the canvas walls. She pulled the covers around herself and thought of how long Ron had been gone for; how long she'd gone without seeing his face. She tried to build up some more anger, but every time she tried she was thwarted by love. Her anger dissipated in the small cozy tent as her breathing slowed and she drifted off into her dreams. These dreams were filled with a certain red-haired man, and might have involved Hermione wearing a white dress at one point.

_Oh, oh, oh woah, you know  
The way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine  
Just say you'll stay forever mine  
'Til we fall asleep tonight  
_

Ron stared at her sleeping figure in the dark, and admired the silhouette her wild hair cast on the canvas of their tent. He wanted desperately to apologize again and again for leaving her, but he bit back the words. He'd wait until morning, and he'd sneak out of the tent. He'd make a jar of blue fire for her. He'd hunt through the snowy woods for anything they could eat. He'd conjure a bouquet of her favorite flowers. That was the best way he knew how to say those thousands of apologies in one morning. He'd earn her forgiveness if it was the last thing he did. He had no idea that he was already forgiven.

_Sometimes I forget to  
Love you like I should  
But I'd never leave you  
No, I never would  
I never would  
_

She was holding his hand. This time, they were both awake, and staring at each other. He was looking at her with a strained, worried expression, looking her over again and again, and appraising the damage that had been done. His fingers traced her neck where the knife had cut her. His lips caressed the word carved onto her skin. _Mudblood._ He'd be damned if she felt self conscious about those letters. He admired her blush at his touch, and when he looked into her sparkling brown eyes, he could have sworn that he saw the whole universe in their depths. He didn't feel silly now, being this corny. Hermione made him think crazy things sometimes, but the fact that she held the secrets of the universe in her eyes wasn't crazy. It was simply fact. She was everything. And he wasn't going to pretend that he didn't notice, or that he didn't care. Not anymore.

_Oh, oh, oh woah, you know  
The way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine  
Just say you'll stay forever mine  
_

He was holding her hand. This time, they stood in front of a room of people.

He was wearing some new, handsome dress robes, and she couldn't help but to think of when they were fourteen at the Yule Ball, and his ridiculous attire.

She was wearing a white dress, and he couldn't help thinking of when they were fourteen at the Yule Ball, and how beautiful she had looked walking down the stairs in her blue satin dress, and dancing and laughing.

They took each others hands spoke their vows. Their vows were things they had known for the longest time, spoken out loud in this moment to cement their love. Today was the day that both their dreams came true.

_Hermione, you've always been beautiful and kind and brave and the brightest witch of our age. I've always loved you, and I promise to love and cherish you until the end of time. Just say you'll stay forever mine._

_Ronald, you've always know how to make me laugh, you've always known how to make me cry. You've driven me mad for so many years, and I loved every second of it, because I've always loved you. I promise that I'll always be yours, if you'll be mine._

The minister opened his mouth to pronounce them man and wife, but they were already embracing each other fiercely as their family and friends laughed and clapped.


End file.
